


Lemon Curd

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chefs, Cooking, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), Kissing, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Surprise Kissing, Teaching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Mh, sí. Lo habitual era verlo con blazer, casi siempre color azul marino; cubriendo alguna playera estampada. Era difícil concentrarse en la receta si era él quién la ejecutaba.¿En qué momento aceptó que el trío de Noya, Tanaka y Hinata lo inscribieran en el concurso de cocina?Llevaba todas las de perder. No porque cocinara mal, sino porque el jurado lo distraía. Uno en específico.DaiSuga Week Día 7 Free
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302
Kudos: 5





	Lemon Curd

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mil años, el día 7 de la DaiSuga Week.

Los músculos del antebrazo tensos por la fuerza de agarre ejercida. El bícep se marca tangible sobre la tela blanca.

Suga siente presión en los ligamentos del muslo interno. La boca se le hace agua. La excitación bulle como vapor almibarado en lo bajo de su vientre. Daichi eleva la cabeza mientras lame los labios resecos. Hay un regusto cítrico en la piel, que le inunda la boca y le hace doler la mandíbula. No era tan dulce como imaginaba.

Corrige. Muerde una textura blanda, que no necesita de dientes. Suga deja morir un quejido en el fondo de su garganta. Los mofletes pintados en el carmín de las naranjas sanguinas. El moreno lame merengue mientras sonríe, mirándolo. Suga cree que no puede aguantarlo más.

Suelta la carcajada de puro nerviosismo, que se hace oír por todo el estudio.

Ver cocinar a Daichi posee un punto erótico. _Orgásmico._

Lo piensa él en silencio, y Kuroo a su costado lo rectifica en voz alta.

⸺Daichi debería cocinar más seguido. La chaquetilla blanca le queda de muerte.

Mh, sí. Lo habitual era verlo con blazer, casi siempre color azul marino; cubriendo alguna playera estampada. Era difícil concentrarse en la receta si era él quién la ejecutaba.

_¿En qué momento aceptó que el trío de Noya, Tanaka y Hinata lo inscribieran en el concurso de cocina?_

Llevaba todas las de perder. No porque cocinara mal, sino porque el jurado lo distraía. Uno en específico.

⸺Suga no piensa lo mismo. ¿Escucharon su carcajada? Al parecer, es mejor que utilice delantal.

Yachi un poco más allá, suelta una risilla cosquillosa. Es la más dulce e inocente de todos los participantes. El resto ha convertido el programa en una especie de competencia poliamorosa.

⸺Ha sido por los nervios. No soy bueno con los postres, y lo sabes.

A su mente le viene un recuerdo del fallido postre español, en su segunda competencia de equipo. Se le había quemado una olla entera de leche avainillada. Oikawa lo había querido fusilar, y a pesar de que son muy amigos, y tontean todo el día tomados de la mano, haciéndose ojitos; ese día en su mirada pudo sentir el filo helado de los cuchillos que se sostienen de imanes junto a las estanterías llenas de artilugios de cocina. Como persona, encantaba. Como capitán, daba miedo.

Daichi flamea con manos expertas el merengue de la tarta. El olor a caramelo hacía juego con su piel. El ceño ligeramente fruncido; el plato perfecto. La lemon pie estaba lista. En el tiempo normal que les daban para competir, él alcanzaba a elaborar cuatro platos. Ahora se había demorado únicamente en hornear la galleta.

Ukai y Saeko se aproximan a probar, cuchara en mano. La rubia, jefa de un restaurante de gastronomía molecular, se queja de la presentación aburrida.

⸺La dejé así porque Ukai siempre reclama que le sirvo únicamente bocados ⸺Daichi sonríe con sorna. La competitividad injustificada siempre le había hecho gracia.

⸺¿Y nosotros no podemos probar? Daichi, el molde tiene mínimo, treinta centímetros de diámetro. Alcanza un trozo para cada uno.

Terushima pone cara de cachorro. La verdad, el aroma si hace que te entre hambre. A pesar de que la cata de platos tan exclusivos está reservada únicamente a los chefs, hay ocasiones en que se les da a probar a los participantes. Únicamente con el fin de demostrar cómo se hacen las cosas bien.

Saeko toma una cucharada de merengue, y se mancha los labios con él. Dibuja un beso y lo ofrece en dirección a Terushima, que no tarda en correr despavorido hacia el plató.

Se dan un pico impregnado de azúcar y textura nubosa. _Ya empezamos._

Ukai se da la vuelta tratando de contener la risa. Lo logra escasamente, alentando a los participantes a molestarlo a él de igual manera.

Los aspirantes frente a las cocinas empujan a Takeda para que vaya a robarle un beso al mayor de los tres chefs. Ukai no se corta, y le da un beso casto al profesor. Se escucha un grito histérico general, seguido de carcajadas y aplausos.

Daichi, en un rincón, es el único que se ha salvado de los besuqueos. A pesar de ser el más joven, es el más estricto, y aunque se atreven a tontear con él, devuelve las bromas con demasiada seriedad, intimidando a cualquiera.

Desde que Suga le había hecho un comentario sarcástico, relacionado con su piel y la reacción de Maillard, se había convertido en el blanco de sus provocaciones; en una especie de ajuste de cuentas no culinario, adornado con una tensión romántica injustificada en medio.

Un día, en que se dedicaron a napar pechugas de codorniz con salsa de vino blanco, Suga se dio cuenta de que, lo que pensaba que era el apetito voraz por los vahos aromáticos que salían de las ollas, no era más que sus hormonas haciendo lío por lo guapo del chef moreno.

El peliplateado, que no conocía la técnica, no halló mejor solución que preguntarle a su chef asistente el fundamento de esta. Daichi se había puesto detrás suyo, alineando sus brazos morenos fuertes con los níveos y más delgados de Koushi. Con ambas manos, tanto la suya como la contraria, tomando la cuchara, bañaban la carne oscura con la salsa deliciosa.

Sentir el bulto del pantalón contrario en su trasero durante tanto rato, sin mostrar emoción alguna, había sido un acto digno del más puro estoicismo. Después de eso tenía que andar arrancando de él en las cocinas, porque se aproximaba mucho, y no era buena la combinación entre calores de horno y los interiores propios.

Luego vino lo de la leche. Creyó que la puñalada que no recibió de Oikawa, la recibiría de él, pero no. Al contrario; se mostró extremadamente colaborativo y le hizo ver su error. Latas de leche condensada en lugar de las de leche evaporada. Claro, terminaría haciendo dulce de leche de esa forma.

Pero ese fue el fin de la ternura injustificada. El resto de ayuda había sido una retahíla de discursos sobre cómo tener una actitud pasivo-agresiva en la cocina para lograr liderar a un grupo. Y quejas por su tono de voz suave y gentil.

⸺¿Quieres conocer un buen uso de la leche condensada, Sugawara? ⸺Daichi lo había pillado desprevenido, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Suga sintió la cara arder, mientras se acercaba al mesón de los jueces. Daichi le extendía un trozo de la tarta en un tenedor dorado. Koushi intentó, fallidamente, sujetar el cubierto con su mano. El chef esquivó su gesto, posicionando el trozo dulce justo junto a su boca rosada.

Saboreó la tarta con parsimonia. _Cocinaba tan bien._ No reparó en que se había manchado la comisura de los labios con merengue. Aún no terminaba de tragar, cuando la humedad ácida en los labios de Daichi terminaron de darle sabor a la tarta dentro de su boca.

Con un movimiento experto, retiró el merengue sobrante. Era lo único que necesitaba hacer, y podía perfectamente removerlo con el pulgar. Pero no. Era mejor usar los labios.

El beso se profundizó, y sólo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Sabía que debía haber un escándalo de proporciones en la sala debido al beso repentino.

Daichi usaba la lengua con expertiz. Quizás por ello era tan buen cocinero. _Nunca_ le habían dado un beso tan bueno. Con sabor a crema de limón, y la suavidad del merengue.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy de vacaciones y llevo como tres días sin parar viendo Masterchef, y se me ocurrió esto xDD y no soluciona, ni se relaciona con el conflicto y la trama que llevaba la week, pero bueno, sentía que era demasiado bueno como para no escribirlo.  
> Tengo que darle solución al día 6, que lo haré, cuando desarrolle bien una idea xD  
> Napar es cubrir con salsa.  
> Reacción de Maillard se le llama a una serie de reacciones químicas que le dan el color acaramelado a los alimentos, o el color café/dorado a las carnes.  
> La chaquetilla de chef es la típica con botones cruzados, que no sé explicar.  
> Creo que no hay más conceptos que aclarar(? Todo es muy fuera de lo real en la cultura Japonesa, pero se vale fantasear.


End file.
